February 19, 2019
Patch 1.33.0.1 Patch Highlights New Map: Paris Paris, an elegant city of art and romance, is the home of our newest Assault map. Begin your journey at the Cabaret Luna, where the velvety alto voice of preeminent diva Luna charms movie stars, revolutionaries, locals, and tourists alike. After the encore, step outside to see the sights and seize victory. Artisanal shops line the streets as you approach the first point, so duck in to sample a macaron or escape enemy fire. Battle through alleys and corridors before clashing with your foes on the banks of the Seine. Once you establish dominance over your adversaries, make your way to Maison Marat and deliver the coup-de-grâce. Hero Updates General *Non-recoverable health, shields, and armor are now consumed before recoverable health, shields, and armor **Previous priority order: non-recoverable shields, recoverable shields, non-recoverable armor, recoverable armor, non-recoverable health, and recoverable health **New priority order: non-recoverable shields, non-recoverable armor, non-recoverable health, recoverable shields, recoverable armor, and recoverable health Developer Comments: In Overwatch, a health type order determines the prioritization of subtracting health, shield, or armor types when a hero takes damage. For example, if a hero has recoverable shields and takes damage, the damage taken will diminish the recoverable shield before it subtracts from their recoverable health. Previously, it was possible for heroes’ recoverable shields to be prioritized for damage and regeneration, allowing their non-recoverable armor to persist. With the order adjustment, heroes who have been granted non-recoverable armor or shields will now consume those resources before recoverable health, armor, or shields. Game Browser and Custom Game Updates General *Players can appoint lobby ownership to other players in custom games Bug Fixes Arcade *Fixed a bug in Mystery Heroes that caused the HUD to display an “Unspecified” notification when transitioning from Skirmish to a match Heroes General *Fixed a bug that caused heroes to use the “Behind You” voice line if affected by a damage over time ability Ashe *Fixed a bug that prevented the lit fuse on Ashe's dynamite from being visible if it was deflected by Genji *Fixed a bug that caused Mercy or Ana to see a skull hit marker on their screen if they were healing Ashe when she detonated her dynamite *Fixed a bug that caused the lever on Ashe’s rifle to slip out of her hands when she used her Flourish emote *Fixed a bug that caused Ashe's rifle to glow significantly brighter when hit with Ana's Nano Boost *Fixed a bug that caused Ashe’s reload to cancel if she used the “hello” emote D.Va *Fixed a bug that prevented D.Va from being visible to teammates if her Junker or Scavenger skins were equipped *Fixed a bug that prevented the flags on D.Va’s mech from animating during her Lying Around highlight intro if her Junker or Scavenger skins were equipped Hanzo *Fixed a bug that caused the arrow arcs of Hanzo's Storm Arrow ability to be visually incorrect Junkrat *Fixed a bug with Junkrat's Mine Like a Steel Trap achievement that prevented Ashe's Bob from counting as a valid target *Fixed a bug that caused the tail on Junkrat’s Krampus skin to clip into the ground during his Shot Put highlight intro Mei *Fixed a bug that caused Mei's hat to fold into itself when she used Cryo-Freeze with the Mei-rry skin equipped *Fixed a bug that caused Bob to stop attacking Mei if she used Cyro-Freeze on top of his head Reaper *Fixed a bug that caused Reaper’s shoulder to clip through his collar during the Executioner highlight intro if his Lü Bu skin was equipped Reinhardt *Fixed a bug that prevented Reinhardt's Earthshatter from hitting an enemy if they were pinned by his charge but survived after traveling the maximum distance *Fixed a bug that caused Reinhardt’s Rocket Hammer to make a hammer sound rather a blade impact sound if his Guan Yu skin was equipped Soldier: 76 *Fixed a bug that caused the visual effects for Soldier: 76's Tactical Visor to persist after the ability ended if the Ultimate Duration slider was set above 100% in a custom game Symmetra *Fixed a bug where Symmetra's teleporter could be used to reach unintended locations *Fixed a bug that caused Symmetra’s turrets to float in midair after being teleported onto a moving object Colorblind Options *PS4/XB1 Fixed a bug that prevented the scoreboard in Control and Competitive mode from using selected colorblind options Game Browser and Custom Games *Fixed a bug that prevented players from using the word "support" in the Game Browser *Fixed a bug that caused a backfill player to become a spectator if a group leader rejoined the match after leaving Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that prevented players from previewing Orisa's Supercharger in the Hero Gallery *Fixed a bug that prevented players from rotating hero models in the Hero Gallery if the Mouse 1 button was bound to a keybind in the Miscellaneous section *Fixed a bug that prevented the Owned and Unowned filters from displaying accurate results in the Hero Gallery Maps Blizzard World *Fixed a bug that allowed Sombra to throw her Translocator to unintended locations in Blizzard World Château Guillard *Fixed a bug that caused heroes to clip into a railing when spawning in Château Guillard Numbani *Fixed a bug that caused Symmetra’s turrets to attach to the wall behind her rather than the intended target in Numbani Petra *Fixed a bug that caused Ashe's Bob to instantly break destructible tiles he charged across on Petra Social *Fixed a bug that prevented an accurate error message from appearing when a player tried to accept a friend invite if their friend list was full UI *Fixed a bug that caused performance issues whenever the kill feed updated *Fixed a bug that caused Doomfist’s ultimate indicator to float in the spectator UI when Meteor Strike was fully charged *Fixed a bug that prevented Quick Melee icons from displaying in the kill feed *Fixed a bug that prevented the “Draw” notification from displaying color blind colors *Fixed a bug that prevented the melee icon from appearing in the kill feed after eliminating training bots, Torbjörn’s turret, Orisa’s Supercharger, D.Va’s mech, and Ashe’s Bob